gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 593
Two Utsuros (二人の虚, Futari no Utsuro) is the 593rd chapter of the Gintama series. Utsuro and Yoshida Shouyou’s further origins are revealed. Story Oboro lies on the ground, wondering if it’s finally time for his body to die after all the sufferings he had, albeit insignificant compared to what his master faced in his lifetime. Oboro then decides to share with Takasugi on Utsuro’s pasts, which the latter in turn got Henpeita to tell the story to Gintoki, Katsura and Sakamoto. Explaining the relationship between Oboro and Utsuro/Shouyou, Henpeita went on to describe the events after Utsuro’s resurrection. Flashback is seen, where a pair of excited scientists is studying Utsuro’s cells, concluding that he is a mutant of Altana. Shortly after, the members of Tendouhuu are seen interrogating a tied up Utsuro about his identity and his immortal abilities after his resurrection. The composed prisoner merely replied that he is no longer aware of his true name after living for so long in hostility, only to be commonly referred to by the name oni. This struck a chord in Gintoki while listening to Henpeita, who is reminded of the day he met Shouyou. Continuing Oboro’s story, Henpeita notes that Utsuro was feared for his immortality since his birth. He was often subjected to various types of killing and torturous pain by the fearful people, only to be resurrected each time and resulting in greater fear. Thus he begin creating different personalities to escape the pain he faced. When he was later able to escape from a cage years later, his personalities took over and decided to kill humans, becoming a serial killer. They were eventually caught by the imperial court. However instead of getting executed, the personas were given the role of shinigami, forming Tenshouin Naraku. For the next 500 years they were committed to slaughter despite the changes in the administrations, and Utsuro, the original personality, merely watched in silence. In the midst of the mixed feelings towards humans, Utsuro unknowingly began to resists his shinigami selves and a new personality, Yoshida Shouyou, was born. Shouyou began to resist as an attempt to make a change and put an end to the countless killings done by the other personas through his actions. However he eventually lost and it resulted in the events leading up to his execution. Right before his death, Utsuro appeared in Shouyou’s mind. Stating how he has decided to end the whole of Utsuro by killing all the personas as the solution to escape their fate of endless suffering, Utsuro bade Shouyou farewell. Paralleling the actions of Gintoki at that point of time, the original Utsuro beheaded Shouyou. Quotes * Oboro: (On Utsuro) ...Now I can finally go home. It was long. But this meagre level of pain when compared to your eternal ongoing suffering is nothing but a momentary pin prick. * Utsuro: (About himself) ------Utsuro, Yoshida Shouyou, I am both all and none of those things you know me as. I am some thing that has existed in this body for so long that it has forgotten its name. No, perhaps I never even had a name to begin with. As far as I can remember, no one has ever called me by name. Instead, I have been showered with countless labels of blame and hostility. The only one I remember is ----- Oni * Utsuro: (On Shouyou's birth) ...A me that hated humans, a me that feared humans, and a me that yearned for humans. They were all... me. So I resisted to become a self that could stop them. That appearance of that man was also inevitable. * Utsuro: (To Shouyou, mentally) There is no longer any need to suffer. If no matter how either you or they resist we are fated to suffer for eternity. Then I will end it. I will kill all of me. I will end all of the endless suffering, I will end the Utsuro. Farewell, me. Characters Characters in order of appearance # Oboro # Takasugi Shinsuke # Utsuro # Takechi Henpeita # Sakata Gintoki # Katsura Kotarou # Sakamoto Tatsuma # Yoshida Shouyou Category:Chapters